


A sad song within my dreams

by SkyressTheWind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Characters will be added with ongoing story, Haunted Houses, Love that goes beyond death, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Reliving the past again, Searching for something important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyressTheWind/pseuds/SkyressTheWind
Summary: Prowl is getting some weird dreams recently. He has no idea why but he always dreams about a splendid palace-like estate. And every time he's wandering through these endless halls, he hears someone singing. And although he is trying to find the singer, he never reaches him.What is the meaning of it? Why does the dream always come back? And why does it feel so real?And most important: Who is the singer with his beautiful and sad voice?





	A sad song within my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this little story of mine!
> 
> Soooo it's late in the night and instead of sleeping I am writing down this first draft of a story...How come?  
> After bingereading so many PJ stories here on AO3 the two sweet boys knocked onto my door and insisted that I should try myself on a story with them too. Well I kinda ignored this little plotbunny until now: I think all the AUgust contributions kinda sparked it to life again and well: Here you go!  
> It's a while since I wrote my last fanfiction (I think it's almost 6-7 years now!) and I feel quite rusty. It's almost scary, because it feels so unfamiliar (although writing fanfictions were my life :'D) Right at the moment I dunno where the story will go yet and if I will find time to update it regularly, but I try my best. Still need to figure out the whole storyline, because a vague idea is not enough for an interesting story^^ Fingers crossed for that! :D  
> Characters will be added as the story develops, also some tags will be added later on.
> 
> Funfact: English is not my first language and this story is the first one I try to write in english, so be forbearing with me :') I promise, I give my best! 
> 
> And now, I wish you fun while reading! Feel free to leave some nice and constructive feedback, it's much appreciated! :)

Prowl was getting some weird dreams recently. He had no idea, why, but there were phases in the past stellar cycle, where this particular dream always appear. And whenever it came and haunted him, he will definitely miss some precious recharge time. Not because of how terrifying the dream was. Nope. His processor just decided to think nonstop about it and tried to find a clue about this whole weird and always repeating incident.

It really wasn’t a bad dream. To be honest, it was a quite unspectacular one. A simple dream filled with raw emotions. And there we are: The reason, why these dreams were giving him processor aches on a regular base. The raw emotions he felt, which also startle him awake. And what made it worse: they won’t disappear.

The dream always started from the same point: He found himself in the midst of a large and long hall, covered with a magnificent red carpet, which felt so comfortable under his feet. It seemed like the hall was part of a splendid palace-like estate.

And suddenly he’s walking through the halls. He walked and walked but never came to an end. The halls were endless and didn’t change their appearances no matter how often he took a turn. Many big windows were lining up one side of the hall walls, but whenever Prowl tried to look out of one of them to get a little clue of where the frag he actually was, he just saw his own reflection. No reflection of the rest of the halls. Just himself. And his irritated frown. 

It’s really bugging him, but still, although he knew a normal Mech would be scared now up to this point, he felt oddly calm and peaceful. The endless hall and the not functioning windows didn’t bother him.

WHAT bothers him though was the fact, that everything felt so familiar and REAL. And with these feelings, came the thought that he forgot something very important. But he didn’t know what.

It seems like he was here in these halls before, but he knew that it couldn’t be true. He was never at such a place like this. He would definitely remember this kind of an excursion, no matter how young he was. And he couldn’t recall a moment, where he was seeing this kind of an environment in a documentation…And he saw a lot of very interesting ones.

So here he was, wandering in these dream halls without any destination until IT begins.

The singing.

It always started as a soft whispering hum and then getting louder and louder, the more and the faster Prowl walked until he could recognize a clear voice.

A beautiful voice with a sad melody.

The feeling of loss got stronger the more he listened to the song. It literally cut through his spark.

And because he had no clue (and tried out so many different things now after such a long time of dreaming the exact same dream) he started to follow the sad voice. Up until now, this choice seemed to be the only one, which actively changed the dream. A bit. The surroundings changed. And yes, he tried to actively change the dream like smashing the windows, but nothing worked. And his frustrated reflection wasn’t really a good incentive either to try it out more…

And after this long time of only hearing this song, he really wanted to know who this beautiful voice belonged to and why the singer sounded so sad. Was he locked into these halls like Prowl too? Or was he hurt and needed help? Did he wanted to tell Prowl something?

To find an answer for all his questions, Prowl decided he needs to find the mysterious singer.

So Prowl was walking and calling for this singer but the singer didn’t answered. Or appeared magically in front of Prowl. He just continued singing this sad melody. And the song was dragging Prowl deeper into this building.

Doors were appearing in these endless halls and when Prowl walked through them, he saw many beautiful rooms. But all of them where empty. No evidence that someone was living in these rooms. The Voice got quieter and louder from time to time, like as if the singer was also wandering around in this building. But if the singer was walking around, wouldn’t they already met? This palace couldn’t be THAT big, right? After all wasn’t the source of a sound near when the sound was getting louder?  But this line of thought could only apply if everything was still working the same as in the real world. And he couldn’t guarantee that. He always need to remind himself that dreams (especially his) were never logical. So there’s no way he can approach the problems in them like he was used to do.

_Where are you~?_ The voice seems to ask and Prowl, who didn’t know if the singer meant him or someone else with the question, could bang his head on the wall in frustration.

“Where are you?!”, he screamed back, but the voice didn’t answer him once. It just keep on singing the sad song.

And while the singer got more and more desperate and the song sadder and sadder, Prowls optics were overflowed by lubricant. And he didn’t even know why!

Nothing made sense! He didn’t know why he had the feeling that it was very important to find the singer and also he didn’t know why he was crying!

He walked and walked and never found the singer and the dream always ended with him standing in the middle of the hall again, groaning in frustration.

Prowl always woke up with lubricant all over his faceplates which he hastily wiped away. Not because he was afraid that someone would see him crying in his sleep like a sparkling. It was more for his own dignity. He was a grown mech. Why was he acting so illogical, especially because of a dream his overworked processor created?

He never fell asleep again when he woke up. Leaving him distressed and so confused. Even awake, the feeling of sadness won’t go away. The only thing which was quite positive, was the fact that he had a little bit time to calm himself down so he could function at his workplace properly the upcoming day.

While his work as an Enforcer didn’t leave much time for brooding over the dream, it was still kind of present in the back of his processor.

And whenever he left the Enforcer Station after his shift ended, he always prayed for a quiet and restful night cycle, but his treacherous Spark wished for a continuation of the dream.

To finally find the mysterious singer, whose voice was dragging him through the endless halls and who seems to call him with his song.

And to find out why he was so sad.


End file.
